Golden Drops
by SymonM
Summary: A lua brilhava no céu nocturno, a sua luz ténue e pálida iluminava um caminho sinuoso e íngreme. As primeiras gotas de orvalhos depositavam-se sobre as delicadas folhas da relva, molhando-me os Scarpins à medida que esvoaçava sobre elas.
1. Narcissa Black

* * *

NA: EU DESCONSIDERO COMPLETAMENTE o facto dos Vampiros não charem e brilharem à luz do sol (na saga da S. Meyer)

A Fic contém o Carlisle Cullen

Não existe qualquer tipo de ralacionamente amoroso na fic.

Enjoy

* * *

**Golden Drops**

1º Capitulo - Narcissa

A lua brilhava no céu nocturno, a sua luz ténue e pálida iluminava um caminho sinuoso e íngreme. As primeiras gotas de orvalhos depositavam-se sobre as delicadas folhas da relva, molhando-me os Scarpins à medida que esvoaçava sobre elas. Agarrava no meu vestido pérola com uma mão e corria pela colina agreste de Malfoy Manor, em direcção ao horizonte, enquanto Lucius dormia. Casei-me com Lucius há cerca de seis anos, ainda era eu uma bruxa ingénua. Os meus pais arranjaram-me o marido que achavam que eu devia ter, não aquele que era suposto eu amar, mas sim aquele que me desse prestigio, e, claro, algum dinheiro. Não era um mau homem, de facto era bastante decente comigo e eu, às vezes, ponderava porque não o haveria de amar.

Cheguei ao pé dos grandes portões verdes que se erguiam, imponentes, guardando a fronteira entre o mundo muggle e o mundo mágico. Abri o trinco com uma pancada ruidosa. Olhei para trás, pensado se era realmente aquilo que eu queria. Uma luz acendeu no quarto andar, assinalando que Lucius já dera pela minha falta. Sem hesitar, voltei a pegar no vestido pérola e corri pela rua fora.

Cheguei a uma pequena povoação que sabia ser Wilthshire, uma pequena vila a oeste de Londres. Sentei-me num banco de jardim enquanto pensava no meu caminho a seguir. Sabia que não podia ficar ali pois, mais tarde ou mais cedo, Lucius ira procurar-me. Levantei-me e olhei o céu, que começava agora a tomar contornos violetas e roxos. Conduzi-me até à praceta da vila, e, na torre da igreja, mirei o mostruário lustroso do relógio. Eram 6:32 da manhã. Vagueei um pouco pela povoação enquanto me apercebia do frio que se tinha abatido. Uma parte de mim não queira estar ali, e essa mesma parte queria, na verdade, voltar para trás, para a sua cama e para os seus lençóis de chiffon. A outra parte dizia-me para continuar, dizia-me que não era mulher para estar confinada entre duas paredes, por mais ricas e belas que essas paredes fossem.

Resolvi parar mais um pouco, à medida que o calor do meu corpo se começava a dissipar. Resolvi voltar à igreja, apesar de não ter religião ,sempre me tinha sentido atraída por aquele tipo de edifícios, acho que, apesar de bruxa, sempre achei que haveria alguém acima de mim, a olhar por mim.

Sentei-me nos degraus de pedra a olhar o horizonte, ouvi as badaladas a cantar as 7 horas. Pequenos raios de sol começaram a fugir por entre as falhas das montanhas. Levantei-me, pronta para abraçar um novo dia, uma nova vida, de certa forma, uma nova Narcissa.

Senti-me tonta durante alguns momentos e dei conta que estava cansada, voltei a sentar-me consequentemente da tontura. Comecei a ver sombras e formas indistintas à medida que levava as mãos à cabeça. Senti-me desfalecer e apoiei-me mal num degrau da igreja rolando pelas escadas abaixo.

Tentei levantar-me, mas não tinha forças, vi alguém a vir na minha direcção, mas perdi os sentidos.

*

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, tentando habituar-me à luz exterior. Procurei discernir algum ponto no meio daquela luminosidade toda. Senti as minhas mãos tocarem em algo macio e sedoso. Tentei abrir de novo os olhos e constatei que me encontrava num quarto. As paredes pintadas de amarelo feriam-me os olhos, ainda fragilizados de terem estado tanto tempo fechados.

Notei que estava deitada numa cama minúscula. O quarto era relativamente pequeno, composto pela pequeníssima cama em que me encontrava e uma mesa de cabeceira com um poste coberto por um pedaço de cartão. A porta branca que interrompia a parede amarela abriu ruidosamente, por ela passou uma senhora vestida de branco e o cabelo preso por um puxo.

A mulher lia distraidamente uma folha e pareceu não notar que eu estava acordada. Voltei a fechar os olhos, fingindo que dormia.

- Doutor Carlisle, Doutor! – chamou a mulher de branco – Doutor Carlisle, os níveis da paciente do quarto 131 estabilizaram.

- Ah, perfeito! – exclamou uma voz doce.

Senti uma ligeira curiosidade ao ouvir aquela voz límpida e suave. Entreabri um pouco os olhos, um homem loiro encontrava-se costas para mim.

"Lucius?" pensei "impossível, uma voz tão doce…". O homem loiro virou-se para escrevinhar na mesma ficha que a mulher de branco tinha escrito. Vislumbrei a placa de metal sobre o bolso do peito da bata branca. "Carisle Cullen". Carlisle... nunca tinha ouvido falar de um bruxo com o nome Carlisle. E com uma cara tão bonita de certeza que não me esqueceria.

-Como está a produção de glóbulos vermelhos?

- Baixa, mas estável.

- Era de esperar… É tudo, Enfremeira Mary, obrigado.

Glóbulos? Enfermeira? Tentei lembrar-me do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas apenas descobri escuridão e uma forte dor latejante na cabeça, que me fez soltar um sonoro "ai".

- Bom tarde. – cumprimentou-me o tal Carlisle. – Sou o doutor Carlisle Cullen.

- Doutor? Onde estou? – perguntei, confusa.

- Vamos por partes… pode-me dizer o seu nome?

- Ah, Narcissa… Narcissa Black – respondi, meia desnorteada.

- Bem, menina Narcissa, você encontra-se num hospital…

- St. Mungo? – questionei sem demora.

- Ah, não, Miss Black encontra-se no Hospital Central de Londres.

Já tinha ouvido falar do Hospital Central de Londres. Era um grande complexo onde os muggles praticavam uma tal de medicina.

- Tem família, familiares próximos a quem possamos telefonar?

- Desculpe… telefonar?

- Sim, contactar.

Esforcei-me ainda mais para me lembrar do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mais ainda para me lembrar, mas a mancha negra continuava a bloquear-me a memória. Sabia que me chamava Narcissa, conhecia os meus pais e sabia, até, que tinha andado em Hogwarts. Mas além disso, nada. Tinha consciência que não podia estar no mundo mágico, mas tão pouco queria estar num sítio rodeado de muggles. Sentia-me sozinha no meio de um mundo que não era o meu, como um peão no meio do tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Desculpe… Doutor Carlisle, mas os meus pais devem estar preocupados é melhor eu ir…

- Isso é impossível, você sofreu um pequeno traumatismo ao cair das escadas da igreja – disse, calmamente – consequentemente, não pode ir.

- Mas eu tenho de ir, os meus pais são pessoas muito importantes e de certeza que me querem num hospital m… mais opcional.

- Não pode ser, fui eu que a encontrei e de certa forma sou responsável por si. Diga-me a sua idade e data de nascimento.

- Não digo nada, eu não posso ficar aqui, Doutor! Uma Black num Hospital destes? É um ultraje!

- Olhe, Black ou não, eu sou o seu médico e não a deixo sair enquanto não tratar desse traumatismo!

Aquele homem, estupidamente lindo, começava-me a enervar profundamente. Lembro-me de me tentar levantar, mas fui obstruída por algo que me pareceu uma barra de metal fria. Olhei para cima e vi o Doutor Cullen segurar-me com uma mão. Aquele brutamontes não tinha sequer o direito de me tocar com um dedo quanto mais prender-me à cama.

- Quem é que você pensa que é, seu… seu bruto! – disse, irritada.

- Olhe, sou o seu médico, e se quer sair daqui vai ter que passar por cima de mim.

O Doutor Carlisle afastou-se e abriu a porta.

- 1955… Nasci em 1955. Satisfeito, Doutor?

- Carlisle, o meu nome é Carlisle. – contra-disse – Então tem 35 anos?

- Oh, como se atreve? Eu tenho 18 anos. Ou vai-me dizer agora que não estamos em 1963? – perguntei, ofendida.

- Vou. Estamos em 1990… Creio que a pancada lhe afectou a memória, Miss Black.

1990… Passaram-se tantos anos. O que teria acontecido aos meus pais, aos meus primos, à minha Irmã.

- Doutor, é reversível, não é? Eu não posso ficar sem saber quem sou!

- Miss Black…

- Narcissa, Miss Black é a minha irmã.

- Narcissa, eu não lhe posso responder a isso, eu não sei – respondeu-me com um tom amavél.

Os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e começaram a transbordar. Ouvi a porta a bater, informando-me que o Doutor Carlisle tinha saído. Eu não podia estar amnésica, não sem saber, era impossível… Eu tinha saído de Hogwarts a semana passada, tinha usado um vestido de seda vermelho e uns scarpins pretos. Era impossível recordar tantos pormenores se tivesse perdido a memória.

O que seria de Bellatrix e… Andromeda, as minhas irmãs. O que seria da minha mãe, Druella, e de Cygnus, o meu irascível pai? O que será que aconteceu nestes 27 anos de esquecimento? Será que Bella sempre casou com o Lestrange, teria Andromeda sido expulsa de casa como o meu pai inúmeras vezes fizera questão de referir? Provavelmente sim. Sempre invejara, secretamente, Andromeda pela sua capacidade única de dizer aquilo que lhe vinha à cabeça. Belatrix sempre fora mais _Black_ do que nós as duas, o que lhe conferia um certo estatuto no meio da nossa família. Já eu, sempre fui a menina bonita e querida que, por mais que se esforçasse, nunca seria uma Black em estado bruto, como o meu pai ou Bellatrix.

Isso fez-me pensar nas conversas que tive com a minha mãe a propósito do marido ideal. Pederá ela ter levado aquilo tão a sério de modo a casar-me com um bruxo qualquer de sangue puro? Não, os meus pais não seriam capazes… Mas, se fossem, será que ninguém viria à minha procura? Estaria eu para sempre perdida num hospital com um médico que, apesar de muggle, era impossível de odiar, considerando o facto que era irritantemente simpático e decente?

Dei voltas e mais voltas à cabeça, tentei lembrar-me dos meus amigos e de certas memórias ou imagens soltas. Realmente lembrava-me dos meus tempos de Hogwarts, com uma nitidez impressionante!

- É inútil, eu não me consigo lembrar de nada depois do meu baile de fim de ano.

Aos poucos comecei a aperceber-me que o facto de estar sem memória significava que podia começar de novo, não queria começar de novo num mundo muggle, obviamente, mas era uma ideia aliciante. Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar no facto de toda a minha vida ter desaparecido num ápice.

Enrosquei-me um pouco mais na almofada onde repousava os meus cabelos loiros, algumas gotas transparentes mancharam os lençóis amarelados.

A porta abriu-se novo. Como estava de costas para ela não consegui ver quem era, mas os passos fortes e decididos faziam-me adivinhar o seu criador.

- Narcissa, desculpe. Não queria incomodá-la… mas receio bem que tenha sido um pouco insensível há pouco - a sua voz forte e melodiosa aqueceu o quarto e não fui capaz de lhe devolver uma olhar frio ou uma palavra insípida, ele era demasiado bom para mim, demasiado gentil.

- Obrigada, Doutor… - disse ainda com uma voz chorosa e mal disfarçada.

- Olhe para mim – disse-me, ao sentar-se na minha cama.

Sentei-me também e fixei os seus olhos azuis penetrantes. Corei, era como se ele me conseguisse ver, não a Narcissa rica e amarga, mas a minha verdadeira essência. Senti o meu coração bater à medida que o seu rosto se tornava mais vincado e sério. Virei os olhos, não suportando a ideia de que ele conseguia ver quem eu era, por debaixo daquela camada velha e superficial que o meu corpo e a minha cara ostentavam.

- Eu vou fazer os possíveis para que volte lembrar-se de tudo.

- Obrigado, Carlisle. – disse constrangida, a sua franca declaração voltou a prender-me nos seus olhos azuis.

- Não tem de quê.

- Por favor, agora saia…

Não conseguia suportá-lo. Nem a ele, nem aqueles olhos azuis imensos, penetrantes e belos. Estava confusa, desesperada por me agarrar a alguma coisa, a um pilar, um alicerce que me aguentasse por algum tempo. Estava a ficar demasiado incomodada com aquele doutor, ele inspirava-me. Não de uma maneira normal, ou pelo menos, não numa maneira que eu alguma vez tivesse sentido, ele inspirava-me a quebrar barreiras e a ir um pouco mais além. Algo que naquela altura era um completo disparate para mim.

Passaram-se dois, três, quatro dias, sempre a correr de exames para exames, a fazer análises a tudo. Carlisle, sempre com a mesma conversa do "eu vou-te fazer corar" e sempre com aqueles demoníacos olhos fixos nos meus. Estava a ficar cansada e fraca, cada vez mais fraca… sentia-me como se estivesse ao pé de uma ravina que a qualquer momento poderia ceder, como se fosse uma inofensiva torre num tabuleiro de xadrez cercada por peões.

Apercebi-me que não aguentaria aquilo muito mais tempo…

Após uma visita de rotina de Carlisle levantei-me e dirigi-me até à janela do meu quarto. O sol punha-se ao longe no firmamento, por entre as colinas manchadas de vermelho e dourado. Uma chuva fina abateu-se sobre a cidade, milhões de gotículas reflectiam agora a luz dos últimos raios de sol, os últimos raios de pujança de uma estrela tão imensa. As gotas que embatiam no vidro reflectiam tons dourados como pequenas gotículas de ouro fundido à medida que escorregavam pela janela.

Repousei a minha mão sobre o vidro frio enquanto lágrimas manchavam a minha camisa de dormir. Tinha-se passado quase uma semana e nada, nem uma pequena lembrança… Começava a perder a esperança de algum dia me voltar a lembrar de quem era e qual a minha vida actualmente. Eu estava a perder a minha vitalidade, estava a perder o meu tempo… eu sabia que tinha de partir hoje ou poderia nunca mais descobrir quem era.

Carlisle insistia em dizer que a minha fadiga se devia ao trauma, como se seu tivesse perdido a vontade de viver. Eu sabia que isso não era verdade, sentia-me agarrada a vida, e, de certa forma, agarrada às memórias que perdi.

Vesti o vestido que envergava no dia em que Carlisle me descobriu e calcei os meus sapatos à medida que retirava os tubos que me espetavam as veias.

Peguei na barra do meu vestido e abri a porta silenciosamente, desci escadas e corri pelos corredores tentando chegar até à recepção. Passei por uma porta com um nome. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen".

- Adeus, doutor…

Cheguei à recepção que estava cheia de enfermeiras, médicos, doentes e familiares à espera de consultas.

Voltei para trás, vi a porta do gabinete de Carlisle, entrei por uma porta à minha direita enquanto ouvia os passos característicos de Carlisle. Tinha entrado numa escadas que levavam apenas aos níveis superiores. Subi até ao 3º andar que sabia ser a zona mais calma do hospital, uma vez que eram os quartos dos doentes estáveis, onde o meu também ficava.

Percorri o corredor à procura do meu quarto que sabia ser em frente às escadas traseiras.

Entrei no meu quarto claustrofóbico e sentei-me na cama.

- Pensa, Narcissa, pensa!

As pequenas gotas faziam estranhos barulhos ao embater no vidro.

Subitamente levantei-me e dirigi-me até à janela, olhei para baixo. O verde do jardim do hospital dera lugar a um escuro local, coberto pelas brumas da noite. Abri a janela agitando o cabelo ao vento e apanhando com as gotas gélidas no rosto.

O hospital tinha um beiral com cerca de 30 centímetros de largura, sabia que se subisse para ele poderia descer até ao jardim e fugir. Agarrei o varão que ostentava os cortinados à medida que procurava um sítio seguro para colocar os meus pés.

Sabia que aquilo não era o comportamento de um Black normal, mas, algo me dizia para me libertar, algo me dizia para ir mais além, uns olhos azuis vieram-me à memória fazendo-me desequilibrar. Escorreguei no meu vestido e agarrei-me ao beirar com as duas mãos.

Comecei a gritar por socorro, mas ninguém vinha, os últimos raios de sol escapavam-se assim como via a minha vida a escapar-se pelos meus dedos.

Uma mão fria agarrou-me o pulso e puxou-me com facilidade para dentro. Eu continuava ofegante, a gritar e a chorar, com medo, com muito medo… eu não queria morrer.

- Narcissa, calma!

Uns braços fortes envolveram-me, obrigando-me a acalmar. A minha respiração começou a faltar-me, comecei de novo a ficar ofegante e sem ar.

- Agarra-te à vida!

As sombras começaram-me a toldar a visão à medida que ia desfalecendo.

Um vento suave varreu a minha face, seguido de umas fortes pressões no peito que me fizeram acordar do transe.

Vi Carlisle com as duas mãos sobre o meu peito tentando obrigar o meu coração a bater de novo, e consequentemente obrigando-me a respirar.

- Largue-me – esperneei – mas quem é que pensa que é?

- A pessoa que acabou de a salvar. Mas a senhora está louca? Atirar-se da janela?

"Senhora?" pensei, Carlisle olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma estranha, apenas mais uma paciente, tratava-me com uma frieza que eu nunca tinha experimentado na minha vida. Senti-me inútil, estúpida… Completamente entorpecida por tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- O que lhe passou pela cabeça, Narcissa?

Comecei a chorar novamente, fitei os seus grandes olhos azuis. Já não tinha a chama nem o brilho que costumavam ter, estava pretos e frios.

Carlisle deitou-me na cama suavemente enquanto eu chorava.

As enfermeiras vieram ver o que se passava mas foram dispensadas pelo doutor.

Ficou uns dez minutos a olhar para mim, a ver-me chorar, a ver-me comportar como uma criança. Senti-a as suas mãos tensas como se tivessem de estar apostas para uma eventual tentativa de fuga.

- Eu não sou louca, Carlisle…

- Não? Pois parece-me que se encaixa nessa categoria perfeitamente! – exclamou, aborrecido.

As suas palavras foram como espadas que me dilaceraram o coração.

- O Doutor é uma besta, não é? – disse por entre as lágrimas, num tom de voz nervoso e ofegante – o Doutor não sabe como é não saber nada, não se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu nestes últimos 27 anos! O Doutro não sabe! E só para que fique registado, eu não estava a tentar matar-me, estava a tentar fugir! Consegue perceber isso? Ou e tão frio e insensível com esse porte altivo e os seus olhos penetrantes?

- Desculpe, Narcissa, eu…

- Oh, cale-se, o Carlisle não sabe o que é estar na minha situação! Não conhece o meu desespero…

Agarrou-me mais uma vez e eu senti uma lágrima gélida cair-me na mão. Fiquei sem reacção, o meu doutor estava realmente a chorar?

- Desculpe, Narcissa. – repetiu.

Ficámos algum tempo agarrados. Eu senti aquele pedido de desculpas no meu coração… foi o pedido de perdão por tudo aquilo que Carlisle me considerava. Uma mulher arrogante, oprimida e stressada. Retribui, finalmente, o pedido de desculpas, o qual ele também percebeu que era por tudo aquilo que eu tinha achado dele.

- Carlisle, existe algo que me está a incomodar.

- Diga…

- Primeiro, pára de me tratar por você. Depois, eu acho que nós não temos sido francos um com o outro.

Ele agitou-se de modo estranho e fixou-me com um olhar desconfiado.

- O que eu quero dizer é que eu estou farta de mentiras… Eu sei que tu sabes alguma coisa que não me estás a contar.

- Narcissa, eu não tenho a certeza de nada… no entanto tenho medo, tenho medo… por ti.

Engoli em seco a ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Passa-se alguma coisa comigo, Carlisle?

- Amanhã à noite saem os resultados das análises. Já devo saber o resultado por esta hora.

- Está bem… avisa-me assim que souberes.

- Agora descansa, amanhã é um longo dia.

Ouvi a porta a fechar e os seus passos pesados a ecoarem pelo hospital até se adensar um silêncio perturbador. Fechei os olhos à medida que o sono me enchia os pensamentos e desfaleci num turbilhão de memórias escondidas e secretas.

Acordei completamente suada, mas também revitalizada. Decidi começar à procura de quem eu era actualmente. Apesar de saber que era uma ideia remota, visitei os arquivos do Hospital a fim de encontrar algum artigo sobre a minha família nos jornais dos anos que passaram. Vasculhei os jornais velhos à procura de uma pista. Encontrei um jornal que datava de 15 Abril de 1912. O cabeçalho deteve-me: "TITANIC AFUNDA", lembrei-me que um dos familiares mais afastados da minha mãe tinha sobrevivido ao afundamento do Titatic, desfolhei as folhas amarelada do jornal à medida que encontrava títulos como "MAIS UM TROÇO DOS CAMINHOS DE FERRO CONSTRUÍDO" ou "PICASSO VENDE UMA DAS SUAS MAIORES OBRAS". Até que me deparei com um artigo acerca da descoberta das propriedades medicinais de uma planta chamada Grubultus Canadius, o artigo vinha acompanhado de uma fotografia a preto e branco que não se mexia, uns olhos cinzentos chamaram-me à atenção, uns cabelos claros prenderam-me o olhar.

- Carlisle? – soltei – "Um médico canadiano de seu nome Carlisle Cullen, patenteou, ontem, a sua fantástica descoberta acerca de uma planta de nome Grubultus Canadius(…)", é mesmo ele.

Fiquei em choque durante alguns minutos, "era impossível…" poderia ser um bisavô ou um tio-avô. Aquele artigo tinha quase 100 anos e o homem na foto tinha precisamente os mesmos traços de Carlisle. Já para não falar que o doutor não tinha, com certeza, 100 anos.

Rasguei a folha e guardei-a no bolso do roupão. Voltei a subir para o meu quarto esquecendo-me do motivo da minha idaao arquivo.

No quarto deambulei, tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica e racional… quem queria enganar? Era uma bruxa, não era racional ou explicativo para mim.

Carlisle entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia, Narcissa.

- Carlisle? – chamei de uma forma constrangida.

- Sim? – retorquiu o doutor.

- Estava aqui a pensar… - o nervosismo estava patente na minha voz – sabe o que é a Grubultus Candius?

- Sim, é uma planta muito comum no Canadá, descobri… foi descoberto que tinha propriedades medicinais bastante poderosas.

Abri a boca com espanto. Sem pestanejar, mostrei-lhe a foto e o artigo onde se podia ver perfeitamente o doutor com um espécime da planta.

- Esta fotografia tem quase 100 anos, Carlisle. – suspirei – o que me estás a esconder?

Carlisle escorregou para uma cadeira ao lado da cama e cruzou as mãos com um ar preocupado.

- O que tu tens de saber é que nem tudo é o que aparenta…

- Vais-me dizer que este não és tu?

- Não, não – afirmou – sou eu, sim.

Soltei um sonoro "Oh" e fui embater na mesinha ao lado da cama que fez tombar um jarro com água que Carlisle apanhou rapidamente.

- Tu és imortal?

- Eu sou um Vampiro.

De repente tudo fez sentido, Carlisle era mais bonito do que todos os homens, tinha uma pele fria e dura ao toque, era extremamente forte e ágil.

- Mentiste-me! – gritei escandalizada. – Tu és um Vampiro!

- Fala baixo, Narcissa, ninguém pode saber.

- Ah bom, um segredo, pois… todos nós temos os nosso "dirty little secrets".

- Qual é o teu?

Aquela pergunta apanhou-me desprevenida, senti-me ruborizar à medida que me lembrava do segredo mais obscuro que existia no mundo.

- Eu sou uma bruxa – sussurrei.

- És o quê? – perguntou. – Não percebi.

Para alguém com tantos atributos físicos era de esperar que ouvisse um pouco melhor.

- Eu sou uma bruxa, está bem? Daquelas que voa na vassoura e faz feitiços com a varinha.

Dito a alguém de fora soava tão ridículo e tão parvo que só me apeteceu rir.

- Desculpa… eu não… - disse sorrindo.

- Não faz mal – disse Carlisle – o teu segredo está guardado.

"Obriagdo Carlisle" – pensei – "Obrigado por não me achares uma doida varrida, cuja pancada que sofreu lhe deixou sequelas para a vida".

- Pronto, venho ver-te mais tarde com os resultados das análises.

Idiota, abri-lhe o coração e contei o meu segredo mais obscuro e tudo o que ele diz é, "volto mais tarde"? Não, não podia ser, tinha sido completamente ignorada por um Vampiro. Sim, um vampiro, quem sabe se não gostará mais de sangue de bruxa do que propriamente humano. Fiquei a tarde toda a pensar numa forma de lhe contar que eu não estava maluca e que eu era mesmo uma bruxa, mas como?

Já estava farta daquele homem, nem quando uma senhora lhe revela o seu segredo mais profundo e secreto era capaz de mostrar alguma compaixão e respeito.

De certa forma, estava triste por ele não ter dado grande importância ao facto de eu ser uma bruxa, uma vez que era algo espantoso. Mas a sua reacção remeteu-me para uma outra teoria… Teria Carlisle descoberto acerca de mim e do meu passado através das análises ou então através do seu olfacto apurado? É que, caso tenha sido isso, Carlisle tinha sido um verdadeiro amigo em me ter ajudado apesar de eu ser uma bruxa.

A noite chegou mais rápido do que nos outros dias, e eu aguardava ansiosamente Carlisle para a sua ronda da noite, tinha tanto para partilhar com ele.

Os passos robustos ouviram-se ao longe e o meu coração pulou de alegria, sentia-me a Rainha de um jogo de Xadrez, onde tudo girava à minha volta e que tinha um fiel Bispo ao um lado, só que neste caso o Bispo era o meu doutor, Carlisle Cullen.

A porta branca abriu-se ligeiramente, o doutor precipitou-se por ela. Tinha o rosto coberto pelos seus cabelos loiros e ostentava um papel branco na mão. Sentou-se na poltrona habitual enquanto eu me sentei na cama.

- Então, Carlisle? – perguntei.

- Narcissa, eu…

A sua voz parou, fiquei assustada com tamanha hesitação, temi o pior.

- Carlisle – fui-me ajoelhar ao pé dele, segurando-lhe a mão que repousava tensamente no braço da poltrona. – podes contar-me.

- Narcissa, tu tens leucemia – respondeu-me.

Hesitei, o meu doutor estava preocupado com uma doença?

- O que é que isso quer dizer? – perguntei.

Carlisle levantou-se e dirigiu-se à janela.

- Isso quer dizer que tens cancro, Narcissa. – declarou – Cancro na medula óssea.

O meu coração gelou, senti os meus joelhos tremerem por debaixo da camisa de noite. Comecei a tremer e fiquei subitamente com frio. Ele ajudou-me a levantar e deitou-me na cama.

- Carlisle, tem cura? – perguntei, adivinhando a resposta.

- Em casos em que a doença foi detectada precocemente é possível curar… mas no teu caso – engoliu – é impossível.

- Quanto tempo me resta? – tentei perguntar, mantendo a compostura.

- Entre duas semanas a um mês.

Lágrima rolaram pela minha face, senti-me frágil, cansada, pálida e doente. A minha vida estava no limbo, na fronteira entre a vida e a morte. Lembro-me de perguntar a mim mesma "Acabou?", mas o meu coração não me respondia, era como se me tivesse sido roubado e o escondessem num lugar inaudível.

As gotas douradas batiam no vidro com um ruído irritante, eram irrequietas e vigorosas, como eu em tempos tinha sido. Era este o xeque-mate para mim, Narcissa Black?

* * *

NA: pronto, postada a primeira parte!

Jay, obrigao pela betagem mais uma vez!

Sami, esta é dedicada a ti, pois sei o quanto gostas da minha Cissy


	2. Carlisle Cullen

* * *

**2º Capitulo - Carlisle**

* * *

- Quanto tempo me resta?

- Entre duas semanas a um mês.

A chuva atingia o vidro da janela com agressividade, fazendo-se notar no meio do silêncio criado por nós. Narcissa chorava copiosamente, aumentando o tom à medida que compreendia a gravidade da situação. Eu mantinha-me lívido e bloqueado ao olhar Narcissa.

As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de porcelana precipitando-se para as almofadas velhas e amareladas.

Ela suspirava e rolava na cama, a chuva embatia no vidro bloqueando-me o pensamento e um relâmpago iluminou o pequeno espaço, despertando-me. Aventurei-me para a minha penosa paciente, sentindo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo como Doutor, a vontade de a morder. Não no sentido carnal e sexual do acto, mas sim como a única maneira de a salvar. Estaria ela pronta para se entregar a tão vil e cruel destino? Estaria ela disposta a abdicar do dinheiro e riqueza que ela ostentava com orgulho? Seria eu a criatura certa para lhe conceder a vida, e no entanto, a maldição eterna?

Eu queria salvá-la, mais do que alguma vez quisera salvar alguém. Ela tinha sido uma luz que acolhia o pouco que eu tinha de humano e enaltecia-o mil vezes. Estava profundamente agradecido àquela mulher áspera e mimada, mas também determinada e forte.

- Narcissa, existe uma hipótese…

- Não, eu não vou ser mordida por ti! – declarou-me, convictamente, por entre o choro.

Fiquei parvo com aquela resposta, não poderia perceber como Narcissa, apesar de ter conhecimento do meu poder, havia recusado a minha ajuda. No entanto, era uma atitude bastante louvável da parte dela. Só provava que Narcissa não se importava com quem ou com aquilo que eu sou. Era estranho e, até, incompreensível, como éramos capazes de partilhar uma amizade tão vincada em tão pouco tempo e independentemente das nossas diferenças e semelhanças.

- Não estás a perceber, Narcissa – retorqui – eu posso salvar-te!

- Tu não percebes, pois não, Carlisle? – inquiriu-me – Eu não posso ser salva por ti, não quero ficar presa para sempre a este mundo que, para além da memória, me tirou a felicidade ao me ter entregado a uma família como a minha. Estou cansada, Carlisle…

O choro cessou, Narcissa suspirou, fixando o vazio. Dirigi-me para ela. Deitei-me ao seu lado e encaixei as minhas pernas nas dela. Envolvi Narcissa nos meus braços gélidos e sussurrei-lhe:

- Não estás sozinha…

- Eu sei, mas eu estou tão cansada, tão desesperada e perdida. – comunicou-me – Eu não sei quem sou ou com quem casei. Não sei se as minhas irmãs estão vivas ou mortas.

- Eu compreendo isso, mas não devias desistir.

- Eu não estou a desistir, Carlisle, a desistir estaria se eu aceitasse o teu dom.

Entrelaçámos as mãos e senti o seu calor a dissipar-se, o seu sangue a perder fulgor e os seus pulmões a suspirarem mais uma vez.

Precipitou a sua mão para enxaguar as lágrimas da cara. Ficámos os dois a olhar o céu através da janela. Finalmente acabou por adormecer nos meus braços, carregando amor e ódio, vida e, ironicamente, a morte.

A lua brilhava, invejosa e sedenta, observava todos os passos dos comuns mortais. Tinha sido a minha companheira estes anos todos. Todos os dias acompanhava-me à saída do hospital e à chegada, ainda antes dos primeiros raios de sol cruzarem o ar.

Narcissa mexeu-se abruptamente.

- Carlisle, não, por favor pára, PÁRA!

O seu corpo convulsivo, esperneava e soltava várias gotas de suor da sua testa. Agarrei-a com mais força tentando acalmá-la.

- Não me mordas, por favor!

Os seus berros ecoavam pela sala. Sabia o motivo desse estranho comportamento. Narcissa tinha medo, tinha medo do que eu lhe pudesse fazer.

- Narcissa, escuta-me – tentei – sou eu, o Carlisle, eu não te vou fazer mal.

Agarrei nos seus braços tentando, em vão, estancar o seu sofrimento. Narcissa continuou a soluçar compulsivamente. Tentei acalmá-la sussurrando-lhe canções de embalar em italiano. Tinham sido ensinadas por Aro nos tempos em que vivia com eles em Volterra. Supostamente acalmariam as presas de modo a ser possível mordê-las de modo rápido e indolor. Os soluços suavizaram e a tensão abandonou os seus músculos.

Voltei a encaixar-me nela, acariciando-a desde a face até ao ombro. Fiquei ali, parado, a vê-la a cair, de novo, num sono lento e profundo.

O sol rompeu por entre os montes lá ao longe, vermelho rubro, como o sol antecedido de uma batalha sangrenta. Narcissa foi iluminada pela luz, inundando as suas faces pálidas com uma beleza mórbida, mas de certa forma, atractiva.

Tinha ficado a seu lado toda a noite, um guardião silencioso e, de certa forma, a pessoa que a poderia ter salvado caso tivesse detectado o seu problema a tempo. "Porque é que eu não senti o seu aroma"? A dúvida perturbava-me, era angustiante o facto de, apesar do poder que tinha, não pude fazer nada por ela.

- Carlisle? – sussurrou Narcissa.

- Estou aqui.

Olhou para mim com a culpa impressa nas suas faces brancas. Percebi que se lembrava do sonho da noite anterior, e isso fazia-a sentir-se culpada.

- Desculpa – pediu – eu não penso isso de ti.

- Eu sei, eu percebo – respondi-lhe, ainda que magoado.

Narcissa avançou colocando-me as suas mãos na minha face.

- Eu sei que contigo estou segura! – disse-me convictamente. Os olhos azuis olhavam-me gentilmente - Mas eu não consigo, não quero… eu tenho medo Carlisle.

Agarrei-lhe as mãos finas.

- Se é isso que realmente desejas, eu aceito.

Virei costas e caminhei para a saída.

- Carlisle, podes-me fazer companhia à noite? Tenho medo de ficar sozinha neste quarto. De morrer.

"Morrer". Não estava habituado a essa palavra. Não conseguia imaginar a dor que devia estar a assolar Narcissa, sempre a peça mais poderosa do tabuleiro, a Rainha no meio dos piões, e agora vê-se rebaixada e sem esperanças.

- Claro… Claro que sim, Narcissa. O que precisares.

Um sorriso rasgou-lhe os lábios. O seu brilho encantou-me e fiquei perdido no meio do seu calor.

- Eu não percebo. Como é que podes estar tão calma numa situação destas? – inquiri – a Narcissa Black que eu conheci há umas semanas não reagiria tão bem a isso como tu.

Baixou a cabeça, juntou as mãos e disse, solenemente.

- Esta situação mudou a minha vida, Carlisle. Talvez num bom sentido.

- Não digas isso, a doença nunca muda a vida das pessoas para melhor…

- Secalhar eu já estava morta. Provavelmente sou como uma Fénix a emergir das cinzas.

Desarmou-me, em parte percebia o seu ponto de vista, no entanto, não a queria perder. Narcissa tinha sido alguém a quem me podia abrir, podia ser o Vampiro e não o doce doutor. No entanto não éramos nada um ao outro. Apenas éramos amigos…

- Sabes o que te vai acontecer, não sabes?

- A morte lenta e dolorosa?

- E a queda de cabelo…

Suspirou.

- Estou pronta.

Virei costas, não querendo acreditar no que ouvia. Não queria aceitar que ela mandasse a vida para trás das costas.

- Carlisle? – chamou-me. - Gostaria de rapar o cabelo antes que ele me comesse a cair… - suspirou baixinho.

Virei-me, mesmo a tempo de ver uma lágrima rolar-lhe pela face. Percebi que aquilo estava a custar-lhe tanto a ela como a mim. Voltei à cama onde ela repousava. Peguei-lhe na mão que caía a seu lado.

Suspirei e beijei-lhe a mão.

- O que tu quiseres.

*

No dia seguinte, voltei ao quarto para ver como ela se encontrava. Exibia um sorriso pequeno, tentando esconder o medo e o desespero. Tentando enganar-me. Mostrando-me uma Narcissa mais confiante do que ela realmente era.

Estava sentada numa cadeira a olhar fixamente um espelho baço. O enfermeiro chegou-se a ela e pegou na tesoura que se encontrava perto do toucador. Impedi-o, tomando a tesoura nas mãos. Olhei Narcissa e vi o seu sorriso a desaparecer. O seu ar apagado, cada vez mais morto.

Comecei por cortar pequenas madeixas de cabelo que caiam suavemente no chão e se misturavam com as lágrimas, agora, vertidas. Os seus olhos azuis brilhavam e gritavam um ensurdecedor silêncio que me impedia de concentrar. Ganhei coragem para ir cortando cada vez mais rente, cada vez mais perto, começando a cortar já grandes madeixas de cabelo. Narcissa emitia uns gemidos baixos e piedosos.

Finalmente acabei por deixar o cabelo muito mais curto. O dourado todo espalhado aos meus pés. Peguei na máquina de cortar e comecei a percorrer os lados da sua cabeça, evitando o seu olhar. Quando finalmente acabei virei costas e sai da sala, vendo ainda Narcissa a passar a mão pela cabeça.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim. Deixei-me escorregar por ela até atingir o chão alcatifado. Ouvia os seus gemidos no interior do quarto. Dei por mim a chorar. Estava confuso… Toda aquela situação representava uma novidade para mim. Sempre tinha sido bastante caloroso com as pessoas, mas Narcissa tinha despertado em mim o sentimento de pena e compaixão mais forte que alguma vez tinha sentido.

Não era um sentimento agradável, e muto menos algo a que eu estava habituado. Aquela situação fazia-me amaldiçoar Deus, onde quer que ele estivesse. Aquela pobre mulher perecia de uma doença horrenda. Ela, aquela mulher que me ensinou a olhar para as a morte de uma maneira completamente nova, aquela que não a merecia.

Foquei alguns minutos, ou horas, a olhar para a parede branca à minha frente, até finalmente decidir voltar para junto de Narcissa. Abri a porta com algum tremor. Ela continuava sentada no mesmo sítio onde a tinha deixado.

- Desculpa. – pedi sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Não tem mal… - respondeu Narcissa.

A pele na sua cabeça estava coberta por um longo lenço púrpura que eu tinha deixado em cima da cama.

- Estás bem?

- Não, estou cada vez pior, Carlisle. Sinto-me sem chão…

- Vai ficar tudo bem! – menti.

Olhou-me de forma maternal.

- Não és nada bom a mentir. Eu sinto a tua hesitação.

- Narcissa, quem me dera poder fazer algo mais… aliás, eu posso!

- Não me obrigues a ter esta conversa. Um rei sabe quando há-de abdicar do seu trono. E sabe reconhecer o fim de uma partida de Xadrez.

Leventei-me da cama onde estávamos alojados e caminhei pela sala.

- Carlisle?

- Sim?

Narcissa olhava compenetradamente pela janela de vidro. O dia estava límpido. As nuvens tinham-se ausentado, deixando o sol brilhar esplendorosamente sobre todas as criaturas.

- Leva-me a ver o pôr-do-sol.

- Desculpa?

Narcissa levantou-se, dirigindo-se até à janela. Abriu-a e inspirou o ar fresco que por ela entrava.

- Eu não tenho memória alguma de ter visto um pôr-do-sol depois de sair da escola, assim… no mundo real sabes?

Aproximei-me lentamente, soprando-lhe um desabafo sincero e honesto.

- O Pôr-do-sol deprime-me.

- Não deve ser fácil para ti, condenado a vê-lo por toda a eternidade.

- Não é.

Agarrei-a com força. O vento varria-nos à medida que inalávamos o ar puro. Narcissa respirava de modo fraco e cansado.

- Hoje levo-te lá.

- Obrigado.

Fechei a janela e o quarto voltou a ficar acolhedor.

Apanhei Narcissa algumas horas depois. O sol impunha-se no céu iluminando o mundo com tons de branco e dourado. Entrámos no meu mercedes e andamos durante alguns minutos a subir por ruas íngremes e estreitas.

Narcissa respirava cada vez pior. O seu estado tinha-se deteriorado a olhos vistos. A sua tez embranquecia a olhos vistos. Transportava uma inocência e dar pena nos sues olhos. Uma lágrima rolou pela minha bochecha. Já não compreendia o que se passava comigo.

Subimos um monde e parámos numa serra bem no topo da cidade.

Sai e ajudei Narcissa a sair, também. Caminhamos um pouco e fomos sentar-nos ao pé da falésia. Ficamos os dois a olhar o sol. Imponente, lá no seu reino, tentando, inocentemente, cortejar a Terra. Esperamos alguns minutos até que a tão esperada união se desse. Iluminando o céu com tons quentes de laranja e vermelho.

- Tão bonito. – suspirou.

- Narcissa, perdoa-me…

- Carlisle…

Trocamos um abraço apertado e iluminado pela luz do crepúsculo.

- Eu não fui capaz de te salavar.

- Meu amor, tu salvaste-me. À minha alma.

As lágrimas rolaram-me pela cara. Narcissa olhava para o horizonte enquanto o sol era completamente engolindo pelas montanhas.

Os olhos começaram a fechar-se. Agarrei-me a ela com mais força, tentando, em vão, prendê-la a mim. Um último sopro escapou-se por entre os sues lábios e Narcissa partiu.

**Xeque-mate.**

* * *

NA: Oh pá, porque eu gosto demais desta fic *.* Reviews!


End file.
